


Actually, It Was You I Came to See

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy was channel-hopping when she heard the doorbell.





	Actually, It Was You I Came to See

Buffy was channel-hopping when she heard the doorbell. Turning the TV off, she went to answer it. Giles stood on her doorstep, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. Buffy felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach.   
“Giles.”   
“Hello, Buffy.”   
Giles’ smile made her feel like they were the only people in the world.   
“Mum’s not home right now.”   
“Actually,” Giles ran his fingers through his hair distractedly.” “It was you I came to see.”   
“Oh.” Buffy felt the butterflies rising to her chest.   
“Can I come in?”   
“Yes, of course.”   
Buffy held the door open and Giles stepped inside.


End file.
